The present invention relates to lung segmentation, and more particularly, to automatic lung segmentation in magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) videos.
With recent significant developments in the field of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), MRI chest imaging recently entered the clinical arena and is commonly used in clinical applications. In particular, MRI is increasingly used as a first-line imaging modality for various lung diseases, such as cystic fibrosis, pulmonary hypertension, and even lung cancer. MRI videos also provide benefits for visualizing various aspects of lung functions, such as respiratory motion, perfusion, ventilation, and gas exchanges. Automatic lung segmentation is desirable in order to accelerate the diagnosis procedure and reduce examination time.